This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art, which may be related to various aspects of the present invention that are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Typical computer devices, such as a desktop computer, a laptop computer, a hand-held computer, a tablet computer, a server, or another mobile or stationary processor-based device, may include a number of removable components. For example, the removable components may comprise floppy disk drives, hard disk drives, optical disk drives, memory modules, communication components, audio components, video components, cooling components (e.g., fans), and so forth. The removable components, however, may not be as securely coupled to the computer device as removable components that are more permanently fastened to the computer device, e.g., screws. During shipment, agitation of the computer device may cause the removable components to uncouple and disengage from the computer device. When received, a consumer may perceive the uncoupled or disengaged removable components as being defective and/or lacking in quality. Moreover, during operation of the computer device, unintended jarring may cause removable components to uncouple or disengage from the computer device, leading to a loss of data, a failure of the computer device, and/or a degradation in the performance of the computer device, to name but a few adverse effects.
Removable components may need to be engaged to or disengaged from the computer device while the computer device is operating. Certain protocols are typically followed prior to engaging or disengaging such removable components to prevent adverse effects. For example, the protocols may suggest engagement and disengagement of the removable component with respect to the computer device when the removable component is in a dormant configuration (e.g., off).
Typically, an operator may not know that engagement or disengagement of a removable component is undesirable. By way of example, the removable component may not provide sufficient tactile feedback to indicate that the removable component is in an operational configuration and, thus, should not be disengaged from the computer device.